Adventure Time Romaction (Continued)
by damien.fleming.52
Summary: continued part of my story (\ - \)


"YOU GUYS ARE WHAT!?" Yells Jake "Calm down dog." Says Marcelline. "How could you guys be dating!?" Says Jake "Well I asked and he said yes." Says Marcelline "It's OK Jake." Says Finn. "No it's not Finn. You're only 13 and she's like 1000!." Says Jake "You act like we had kids or something." Says Marcelline "You better not have kids!" Yells Jake. Marcelline chuckles and says. "Calm we don't have kids dog. ... not yet at least." Marcelline starts laughing. "Don't worry Jake. We won't have kids for a while. I mean heck I'm still only 13 remember? Also I don't think Marcy wants any kids right now." Says Finn "Yeah OK." Mumbles Jake. "Alright let's go on an adventure!" Says Finn. "What kind of adventure?" Asks Marcelline. "We are going to find the Ice King!" Answers Finn  
Everyone get's dressed in good clothes and get's there weapons. "Everyone ready?" Asks Finn. "Yes." Says Jake. "Mhmm." Says Marcelline. "Alright lets go!"Says Finn. They all leave the tree house and walk off. "We should check the Wizard Market first guys." Says Marcelline. "Yeah." Says Finn "Do you think so Jake?" Asks Finn. "Yeah." Says Jake They use a portal to get to the Wizard Market. "Alright guys stay low." Whispers Marcelline. "OK." Whispers Finn and Jake. They walk around for awhile but the don't see him. "I don't think he's here guys." Says Jake. "Me too Finn." Says Marcelline. "I see him guys." Says Finn pointing threw the crowd. "There he is!" Says Marcelline pushing threw the crowd. "Follow her." says Jake. Finn and Jake follow Marcelline to the Ice King.  
They reach the Ice King. Marcelline grabs him and throws him against a wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK PERVERT!" Yells Marcelline. Everyone looks at Marcelline. "Hey lady you can't do that here you have to go to the arena if you want to fight anyone." Says the man pointing to the arena. Marcelline looks were the man is pointing. "Alright Simon we'll settle this there. Finn Jake lets go." Finn, Jake, and Marcelline all go to the arena. They stand there for 20 minutes when the Ice king finely arrives. "You ready Simon?" Asks Marcelline. "Look Marcelline. if I fight you I might hurt you. I don't want to hurt such a beautiful young figure like your self." Says the Ice King. "Shut-up you fucking pervert. I'm gonna kick your ass then Finn will kick it even harder." Says Marcelline. The Ice King starts laughing. "You don't get it do you?" Asks the Ice King. "Only one of you can be in at a time." Says the Ice King. Marcelline glares at the Ice King. "Fine I will be the kicking your ass." Says Marcelline. Marcelline goes into the arena. "GO MARCY!" Yells Finn Marcelline looks back and smiles, then blows Finn a kiss. "This wont take long babe." Says Marcelline. "Oh my, you too are dating how delightful." Says the Ice King. "SHUT-UP!" Yells Marcelline charging toward the Ice King. "How rude. Says the Ice King. Marcelline draws her ax and swipes down toward the Ice King. The Ice King moves before she hits him and hits her with a block of Ice. Marcelline shakes her head and charges toward him again. The Ice King makes an Ice wall shielding himself. Marcelline jumps up and flies over the Ice wall and throws her ax at the Ice King doges it and goes to hit her with ice but cant find her. Marcelline charges toward him from behind him and yells. "TAKE THIS!". She smashes her fist into him and he shatters into a million pieces. "What the?" Says Marcelline. "Such a pitiful girl you are Marcelline." "Am I?" Whispers Marcelline then she crashes her foot into the Ice Kings back kicking him 20 feet in the other direction. "NOW TAKE THIS!" Yells Marcelline. She Flies down and smashing her fist into the Ice Kings head sending him 10 feet into the ground. "You're defeated old man." Says Marcelline. She turns around and starts walking. The Ice King crawls out of the hole and whispers with blood coming from his head. "No you silly girl you're defeated." With that he charges and wales Marcelline in the back of the head with an Ice club. She falls to the ground and a pool of blood forms around her head. "MARCELLINE!" Shrieks Finn as he runs down the steps to his lover. He reaches her unconscious body and picks her up. "Come on Jake we have to get her to the hospital." Says Finn. Jake nods and grows huge. He picks up Marcelline and Finn then runs to the hospital. They reach the hospital and Finn takes her in. They take her to the E.R. and start fixing her. An hour and 45 minutes later DR. Princes walks out and tells Finn She's OK and Awake. Finn runs to Marcelline's room and grabs her hand and asks. "Are you OK?" "Yes." Says Marcelline. "Finn can I ask you something?" Asks Marcelline. "Yes Marcy?" Says Finn. "How long do you think we'll be together?" Asks Marcelline. Finn's grip tightens around her hand and gazes into her eyes then says. "Marcelline. As far as I can see we'll be together forever." Then he leans in and hugs her. "Finn and Marcelline together forever." Says Marcelline.


End file.
